


Wheels on the bus

by iamagayyyy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Freeform, Girls Kissing, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamagayyyy/pseuds/iamagayyyy
Summary: During a bus ride back from the school field trip, Ty Lee develops an unexpected friendship with Azulasorry i suck at summaries
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Wheels on the bus

**Author's Note:**

> please give feedback, comments or kudos, either would be nice  
> this is my first fic   
> well enjoy and thank you

Ty Lee watched as the raindrops trailed down the window. The clouds were heavy and dark in the skies. On their way back from the theatre, it had unexpectedly started raining. Her mood was already dark ever since leaving the theatre, the play had reminded her about how Jet had cheated on her. On top of it all, her friends were all stationed away from her on the bus so none of them could distract her from her thoughts. The person next to her had put a blanket over their head to block out everything surrounding them before she could get a good look at who was next to her. Her mind lingered to what happened a couple of months to her. It was a Thursday, her day had been dull until she walked in on Jet kissing another girl. She remembered how her throat choked up and tears made their way down her face without her permission. She left school early that day, she was determined that no one saw that her vulnerable, she was known as a bubbly persona and she hated when people would asked her if she was alright. She hated it. That was the day she vowed that she would never fall for a handsome face again. No matter how charming they were but Jet was so different compared to her other exes. Ty Lee had dated a girl before Jet, barely anyone knew. When it came to her sexuality, she wasn't extremely vocal about it. When she was younger she had more of a preference for girls and she still does but sometimes she would act boy crazy. She hadn't actually loved him, it just hurt that he would break her trust like that. For the first time in months, tears leaked at the corners of her eyes, she pulled her knees to her chest so she could lay her head on them while she stared out of the window. It seemed that the weather had matched her, moody and grey. She felt a finger poke at her side and she turned her head to see golden eyes staring back at her. She blinked the tears away and for a second, her mind was clear. So this was who was under that blanket. She felt calm but it quickly passed when the owner of said golden eyes opened her mouth. 

"Your friends are asking if you're okay." Azula, the owner of the golden eyes, grunted. Ty Lee took in Azula and saw that they were heavily being weighed downed by dark circles. Azula was tired and now very much annoyed by Ty Lee's friends. She was very pretty but to Ty Lee's knowledge everyone called her a bitch. "Your friends are waiting?" Azula rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," Ty Lee answered, "I'm okay.". She watched Azula tell her friends her response, after that she turned her head to peak outside at the landscape. She felt Azula staring at her, "Are you just going to stare at me?". She heard Azula giggle and she decided that it was one of the best sounds she had heard.

"You lied to your friends," Azula paused for a second, "I could hear little sniffles from outside my blanket."

"Oh I was just crying over the play." Ty Lee turned to shoot her a bright smile. A half truth so it technically was not a lie.

"Another lie,"Azula said," but because it seems that you don't want to talk about it so I'll just talk about my brother. He loves the play and about cried everytime he's watched it." Right Azula talk about your brother, great way of flirting. 

Ty Lee simply giggled, "Your brother is Zuko, right?"

Azula nodded. Great, she knew who her brother was. She loved Zuko but he had a tendency of being awkward and embarrassing. His only saving grace was that he was friends with the boy with the arrows. That gave him somewhat popularity.

"Yeah, I know Zuko," she leaned in closer to Azula and whispered, "my friend Mai has a crush on him."

"Mai?" Azula was a bit shocked to be honest," As in Mai the girl who has knives tucked into her sleeves?".

"Yup." She looked like a cute puppy when she nodded with a smile on her face," Mai has had one ever since she started high school.". 

"Huh, scary goth girl likes my socially awkward turtleduck of a brother, who would have thought?".

It suddenly became quiet between them. Conversation brought to an end. Azula wanted to hear more of Ty Lee’s voice. She in fact liked the smile she would wear every time she said something or just the way her eyes shone.   
Ty Lee felt the urge to pull Azula closer and kiss her. Her lips looked incredibly soft and they had a pink glimmer to them. Probably strawberry lip gloss. She got loss in the thought of what it would taste like if she were to kiss her. She was quickly caught however by Azula.  
“Ty Lee,” Azula’s eyes darted to Ty Lee’s lips, “do you want to kiss me?”. Ty Lee’s heart quickened the pace. She could hear the adrenaline working through her blood. She simply nodded, a faint blush settling on her face. Azula brought her hand up to caress Ty Lee’s cheek and pulled her for a kiss.   
She had been right, her lips tasted of strawberry and were softer than she had imagined. She even smiled into the kiss. The kiss had become deeper but it was still sweet. When they gasped up for air, their faces were both flushed and they wore identical smiles. Azula tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She felt giddy.   
“You’re not actually a bitch.” Ty Lee told Azula when they got off the bus. Azula simply shook her head with a smirk at her and pulled Ty Lee closer to kiss her. They stopped kissing once they heard a bunch of whooping and cheering.  
Ty Lee had looked over at her friends with a blush. “Yes! Ty Lee, get up all in that!” her friend Sokka cheered her on, she glared daggers at him for embarrassing her in front of Azula.   
“You’re cute when you blush like that.” Azula simply stated. Her cheeks got even more redder now. A honking that came from their left interrupted the moment. They glanced over to see Zuko, Azula's brother impatiently waiting for her in a red sports car. They hugged as they said their goodbyes.   
Ty Lee made her way over to her friends. “So what happened there?” Mai asked in her monotonous tone.  
“Azula asked me out!” She squeaked with excitement, “Can you believe it! She’s so pretty too!”. She felt warm and bubbly inside. She hadn’t felt this way about someone in a long time. A spark, maybe that’s what she felt.   
On the drive back to her house, she was interrogated by her sister who had suspected that a bit more happened since on the field trip. Her sister had saw Ty Lee quiet but in an obvious blissful way. All Ty Lee did was smile with a faint blush on her face when her sister asked her about what happened. “I just enjoyed the bus ride back,” and the kiss, “that’s all.” She had told her sister. That night she got into her bed with a smile on her face and dreamt of the girl with golden eyes.


End file.
